A Starlit Thanksgiving
by Yume-no-Ryuusei
Summary: On Thanksgiving, we've all got something to be thankful for, to cherish. Yaten, Taiki and Seiya share how they feel on this day. Fluffy, SeiyaxYaten


A/N: I felt like being festive. Enjoy!

Slight SeiyaxYaten in this.

A Starlit Thanksgiving

"Ne, Taiki..why are we celebrating an American tradition? We're in Japan!"

"I believe it is a wonderful thing to experience. Besides, there's much to be thankful for."

Yaten rolled his eyes. "Yeah, like the fact we're stuck as males and on this stinkin' planet!"

"We still have each other. We're still a complete team, we've still got our leader, and our princess is still out there, _somewhere._ For now, we're safe. We've much to be thankful for, Yaten."

"God Taiki, you're such a bleeding heart. Who knew you and Seiya had so much in common?"

"You're just an ungrateful little spit today, aren't you?" Taiki mused, putting the last pan on the dish rack. It was time to start cooking! 

"Whatever, I'm going into my room. _Don't_ disturb me, or I'll castrate you."

Taiki shook his head. "Do you even know what that means..?"

Yaten became indignant. "O-of course! It's very painful and it makes men cower in fear!"

Taiki sighed, placing his hand to his forehead. "Knew it..."

Just then Seiya came through the door, bags of groceries in hand.

"I'm back..I think..I got everything.." He panted, struggling with the bags to the counter.

Taiki examined the still half-frozen turkey with interest.

"Hm, you picked out a good one, Seiya. Let's get that in the oven first."

Seiya nodded and together they cleaned off the bird and put the stuffing in.

"Taiki.." Seiya said suddenly.

"Hmm, nani?"

Seiya blinked stupidly.

"I..I'm not so sure it'll fit in the oven.."

"Nonsense." Taiki said decisively, squishing the turkey down with all his strength, snapping the lid onto the large pan.

Seiya sweatdropped. "If that comes off, it'll be like a bomb exploding."

Taiki laughed nervously and put the turkey in the oven.

"It'll be a learning experience."

A few hours later, and everything was prepared. The turkey was out of the oven, and despite being crammed into the pan, had turned out perfectly. There was an assortment of American foods set out, and Taiki was watching Star Trek re-runs, waiting for Yaten to come out of his room.

Yaten's stomache growled. That's when he noticed this..delicious smell. He set down his sketchpad and plodded into the kitchen. His eyes widened at the site.

"Sugoi..You guys did all of this?"

Taiki merely nodded, his eyes never leaving the tv. Seiya was leaning against the counter, drinking grape juice.

"Hai. It would've been a lot easier is _someone_ helped." Seiya said with a pout. Yaten actually felt a little guilty for once.

Taiki flicked off the tv.

"I suppose we should eat now." He said, taking his place at the table. Yaten and Seiya did the same.

"I believe it is tradition to discuss what you're thankful for. The Americans first thanksgiving was held because the natives had helped them survive, so they were thankful for their friendship and their lives." Taiki said as he mentally recited what he had looked up on wikipedia.

Seiya nodded. "I'll go first."

Yaten's and Taiki's eyes were on their leader. Seiya always went first. He was their leader, after all..

"I'm grateful..that I was able to meet you both. That we're able to be here today, with each other, sitting like this. That our princess is safe somewhere, we only have to find her. That we have hope for a better tomarrow, where we can restore our planet, and perhaps bring this tradition home.."

Seiya closed with slightly watery eyes and a smile. Taiki felt a strange warming feeling in his heart, and although Yaten denied it, he felt it too. They felt the same as Seiya. Things might be rough, but they could be worse. They still had each other. How miserable would it be, if it were only two of them at this table, if one of them had never made it off Kinmoku?

"I shall go next. Like Seiya, I'm grateful that we are able to be here, as we are, today. However, I would like to add that I think it's a wonderful experience coming here on Earth. We've all learned and experienced so many things here, that we may not have otherwise. Today is no exception."

All eyes were on Yaten. But he hadn't been thinking about what he was thankful for, so he couldn't find words.

"A..anou..." Yaten stuttered, staring at his plate.

Taiki waited patiently, but Seiya leaned over and patted Yaten's shoulder.

"It's alright if you can't figure out anything to say. Let's eat!"

Yaten breathed a sigh of relief as the other two dug into their food. He was afraid they'd sit there, staring at him until he thought of something.

After all was eaten and cleaned up, Yaten stood out on the balcony, looking to the stars. How many had disappeared due to Galaxia's wrath? What Seiya, and even Taiki said was true. But..Yaten felt like there was something inside him, that he wanted to say, that he just couldn't put into words. What was it?

"Yaten? May I join you?" Seiya asked, stepping onto the balcony.

"Hai, of course."

Seiya stood next to his comrade. "It's a beautiful night, ne?"

Yaten nodded. He had to say it, wanted to say it...

"So, did you ever figure out what you're grateful for, Yaten?"

Yaten's gaze stayed fixed on the stars.

"You."

Seiya blinked, a bit taken back by Yaten's response. Yaten's green eyes slid their attention to Seiya.

"D-demo, why me?"

The gentlest smile Seiya had ever seen graced Yaten's lips.

"Because...even when I feel alone, that I can't make it..you are there, you understand. Of course it's wonderful that we're all still together. But..I think..the thing I cherish most is being able to spend time with you like this."

Seiya smiled, placing his arms around his smaller comrade.

"I'm glad you were able to share this with me, Yaten."

"...Seiya?"

"Hnn...?"

"Aishiteru..."

Seiya felt his heart soar as his comrade placed his silver head on his shoulder, as his heart picked up speed.

He was grateful for all those things too, but he was most grateful for this day..when Yaten had finally said the words he'd longed to hear for years.

"I love you too, Yaten.."


End file.
